Noche de Confesiones
by lavete
Summary: Como parte de la promoción de su nuevo álbum, los chicos de A.N.Jell tienen que presentarse en un Show de entrevistas... ¿Lograra la anfitriona que ellos revelen su mayor secreto? ¡ONE-SHOT! XD.. Re-subida tras pequeño problema... Ji ji ji


Las luces de los espejos se reflejaban en la blusa blanca de la mujer que estaba terminando de retocar el maquillaje anti brillo de Kang Shin Woo. A su lado la coordinadora de modas tendió dos corbatas blancas casi idénticas hacia Hwang Tae Kyung, él le lanzo una mirada fastidiada y tomo la corbata más cercana a su mano. Jeremy estaba viendo un drama en su nueva Tablet mientras esperaba que la estilista terminara de arreglar su cabello. En el último espejo estaba Go Mi Nam ocupado en coquetear con su estilista designada.

Las luces de colores del escenario se encendían y apagaban continuamente, hombres iban y venían llevando bocinas, cables, micrófonos o mueblería. Cuando ya habían terminado las puertas se abrieron dejando pasar a fans emocionadas.

Los cuatro chicos esperaban en uno de los pasillos del edificio. Hwang Tae Kyung hablaba por teléfono mientras observaba por la pared de vidrio. Go Mi Nam seguía hablando con la estilista, mientras que Jeremy continuaba viendo su drama, exclamando cada vez que algo importante pasaba en la serie, Kang Shin Woo leía un libro durante la espera. Desde los camerinos apareció una mujer alta, de cabellos castaños claros ondulados, con una sonrisa que tranquilizaría hasta al más nervioso, a su alrededor un sequito de personas se movían casi coreografiadamente.

-¡Anjells!- exclamo emocionada, todos voltearon a verla. Ella inclino su cabeza saludando respetuosamente. Los chicos respondieron al saludo -¿Están listos, para jugar? –

-¡Mas que listos! –exclamo Jeremy

-¡Ese es el espíritu! –dijo ella formando puños con sus manos dramáticamente.

-¡Empezamos en cinco! –grito alguien del staff

-Nos vemos pronto en el escenario –dijo antes de salir corriendo hacia el lugar ya mencionado.

Hwang Tae Kyung termino de hablar por teléfono y se acerco a Shin Woo silenciosamente.

-¿Qué dijo? –Tae Kyung giro su vista a su compañero y lo vio intensamente, mientras los miembros más jóvenes se acercaban para escuchar la conversación de los mayores

-No tiene ningún problema con el asunto –dijo al fin

-Sabia que seria así –comento Mi Nam

-¡Yo también! –exclamo Jeremy

Shin Woo asintió pensativo, sin quitar su vista del líder de la banda

-Pero… –Dijo, atrayendo las miradas del resto –No crees que sea tan buena idea, ¿verdad? –

-No estoy seguro que tan bueno sea para nosotros –

-Es bueno para su popularidad que se muestren honestos –dijo manager Ma, todos voltearon a verlo sorprendidos de su presencia –Sus fans los apoyaran si hacen lo correcto, además ha pasado demasiado tiempo, como para convertirse en un escándalo –

Jeremy asintió impresionado.

La música de presentación del programa dejo de sonar, la anfitriona apareció parada al centro del escenario, con un micrófono en la mano, un juego de tarjetas en la otra y una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡Gracias a todos ustedes por estar aquí!, esta noche tendremos un gran programa, que se que a muchas mujeres les encantara. Tendremos a una de las bandas más populares de corea durante los últimos diez años, una banda caída del mismo cielo. Si ya saben quiénes son, no se reserven los gritos de entusiasmo. Con ustedes-se detuvo para dar un aire de misterio antes de gritar a viva voz –¡ANJell!-

La muchachas empezaron a gritar, ondeando pancartas con nombres de los miembros y la banda junto a corazones y otras expresiones de cariño. Las luces principales recayeron sobre uno de los lados del escenario, de donde aparecieron Tae Kyung, Shin Woo, Jeremy y Mi Nam, con las mejores de sus sonrisas y saludando al publico sin reparos.

-Debo darle las gracias, por presentarse en este programa. Como muchos saben llevamos un par de temporadas, queriendo traerlos pero debido a sus agitados itinerarios ha sido imposible. Sin embargo hoy decidieron tomarse un tiempo y compartir con nosotros sus mejores anécdotas –

Todos asintieron

-Para nosotros es un gusto estar en este show, llevamos tiempo queriendo venir, pero como ya dijiste nuestros horarios no lo habían permitido. Así que aprovechemos el tiempo y espero nos trates con cariño – Dijo Tae Kyung con una sonrisa

Los gritos de la audiencia ascendieron. La anfitriona les indico que se dirigieran a la pequeña sala falsa colocada tras ellos. Cuando lo hicieron las luces se enfocaron en ella

-Mi nombre es Park Sang Mi, bienvenidos a su programa Confessions Night –dijo finalmente haciendo una reverencia ante el público, quien se levanto en aplausos mientras ella se unía a su invitados

Cuando ya estuvo sentada y acomodada, dirigió su sonrisa a sus invitados

-Ustedes son una leyenda viviente, son el talentoso grupo ANJell. Con éxitos de ventas tanto en forma grupal como en solitario. Los tickets de sus conciertos se venden en menos de diez minutos. Han participado en dramas que se vuelven populares casi inmediatamente. Gozan de fama a nivel internacional. Sin embargo no conocemos tanto de sus vidas personales, ¿quieren compartir un poco de ellas? –

-Bueno, ¿Qué quieres saber? –pregunto cortésmente el líder de la banda, ella sonrió encantada

-Primero, ¿creen que ha valido la pena todo lo que han obtenido hasta ahora?, ¿no han hecho sacrificios demasiado grandes, de los que se han arrepentido luego?-

-No ha sido sencillo, en algún momento hemos sacrificado algo, pero estoy seguro que obtuvimos buenas recompensas de nuestro arduo trabajo. Así que personalmente diría que valió la pena –Dijo Hwang Tae Kyung sonriendo, los demás asintieron con las cabezas mientras él le pasaba el micrófono a quien estaba a su lado

-Estoy de acuerdo –dijo Park Shin Woo

-Creo que todos lo están ¿verdad? –otra ronda de asentimientos volvió a pasar en la fila de los Anjells –Segundo, ¿creen que han cambiado desde que debutaron hasta ahora? –

-Opino que si –dijo Shin Woo quien aun tenía el micrófono –Es natural que crezcamos y que nuestra música y personalidades maduren. Siento que incluso nuestras carreras personales han cambiado casi radicalmente desde nuestra etapa de debut hasta ahora–

Ella asintió mientras el micrófono pasaba a manos de Jeremy

-Hace algún tiempo mientras estábamos en una tienda de conveniencia, repasamos todos los productos que habíamos alguna vez anunciado y nos dimos cuenta del tiempo que había pasado desde que anunciábamos paletas heladas hasta que empezamos a anunciar cervezas –

El público y la anfitriona soltaron una risita. El micrófono pasó a Go Mi Nam

-Cuando yo debute, ANJell ya era un grupo muy popular, así que de cierta manera me salte la parte del inicio donde intentas hacer que la banda tenga reconocimiento y casi me centre en darme un nombre dentro de la banda. Desde mi punto de vista, todos hemos pasado una gran transformación desde mi debut hasta ahora, no puedo hablar de antes. Pero eso es lo que he visto –

-Hablando de inicios, ¿sienten que su debut fue muy difícil? – Jeremy tomo el micrófono

-No. Fuimos muy bien aceptados desde el principio. Es que somos chicos con talento – Todas las personas volvieron a reír, inclusive los anjells

-¡Por supuesto que lo son! –exclamo acalorada Park Sang Mi –Y tu Go Mi Nam ¿Te sentiste bienvenido cuando debutaste? –

El micrófono volvió a sus manos

-Bueno, yo fui bien aceptado desde un principio por mis compañeros. Sé que las fans al principio no me querían, pero logre ganarme sus corazones y por eso estoy muy agradecido –dijo dando una reverencia hacia el público, haciendo que todas las chicas lanzaran gritos de aprobación y emoción.

-Pero, en un inicio escuchamos rumores que tu relación con Hwang Tae Kyung no era muy buena, ¿Es eso cierto? – Ambos se vieron y Mi Nam sonrió

-Naa. Es una vil mentira. Hyung siempre me acepto como parte de la banda y me apoyo – Todas las chicas (incluyendo a la anfitriona) lanzaron un gran _"Owwwww"_ mientras Tae Kyung pedia el micrófono

-La verdad es que yo no lo quería al principio –dijo él sinceramente, todos aguardaron expectantes –El día que firmo el contrato se lo arrebate de las manos y lo amenace con romperlo si no me demostraba que merecía estar en la banda –

-Supongo que lo demostró -

-Nos dejo a todos con la boca abierta –rio Tae Kyung,

-¿Qué cantaste que los dejo tan impresionados? –

-Mmm… un canto que solía escuchar en el convento donde me crie… de los nervios fue lo único que se me ocurrió – Jeremy se estiro para arrebatarle el micrófono

-Juro que vi un resplandor rodear…_lo_, casi podías escuchar a los ángeles cantar desde el cielo–

Todos volvieron a reír.

-Supongo que tus dudas sobre Mi Nam se esfumaron –dijo expresivamente Sang Mi –Y también las de ustedes –

-Casi… -dijo Tae Kyung

-Por supuesto –respondió un sonriente Jeremy

-Fue muy fácil aceptarlo –tercio Shin Woo –La verdad es que las acciones de Hyung fueron para proteger a la banda –

-Quizá había un poco de miedo egoísta también –Sang Mi sonrió ante la declaración del líder

-¿Y en cuanto a los rumores de separación? –

-Supongo que es inevitable que suceda algún día –respondió Tae Kyung

-Bueno, sí. No viviremos eternamente y llegados a un punto la separación será inevitable –añadió Shin Woo

-Aunque no planeamos que sea pronto –agrego Jeremy

-¿Eso significa que hay ANJell para rato? – Todos respondieron al unisonó un _"Si"_ –Oh, esto es un alivio para todas nosotras, _sus fans_–

-Hwang Tae Kyung, los productores me dijeron que hoy harás una presentación especial y cantaras una canción que aparecerá en su nuevo disco _From Heaven_–dijo ella sin parar a respirar un momento -¿Por qué es tan especial?-

-Bueno, es porque es una canción con dedicación que escribí para una personita–

-¡Oh! A alguien especial espero, ¿un _amor_? –

-Es alguien a quien amo, si, pero esta persona acaba de llegar a mi vida. Aunque la canción fue escrita hace algunos meses. Es una canción llena de buenos sentimientos y esperanza –

-Mmm eso nos deja con la intriga. Si bien tengo entendido esta no es la primera vez que dedicas una canción –dijo ella leyendo en sus tarjetas –hace algunos años dedicaste durante un concierto una canción a una chica que nunca tuvimos la oportunidad de conocer y también otras canciones de tu álbum debut como solista –

Hyung Tae Kyung sonrio

-Si, en _Moolight_, la verdad es que este álbum estuvo muy inspirado por esta persona en particular, pero en especial le dedique dos canciones, _Starless Night_ y _I'm a Truly Fan-_

-Ya que se esta delatando solo, vamos a ayudarlo –dijo Go Mi Nam –también en nuestro álbum, _Look at the Sky_, las canciones _Stay Where I Can See You (Close to Me)_ y _Counting the days_-

-Y no olvides de nuestro mini álbum anterior _Be The One_, la canción _Let me Love You (Forever)_- añadio Jeremy

-¿Y todas a la misma chica?-los más jóvenes asintieron cómplices -¿Quién es la afortunada? –

Ambos se vieron e hicieron al mismo tiempo la mímica de que cerraban sus bocas con un zipper imaginario.

-¡Oh! ¡Vamos díganlo! ¡Todas queremos saber! ¿Verdad? –pregunto al publico que respondió con un uniforme y ruidoso **¡SI!** -¿_Ven_? –

Ambos chicos negaron rotundamente con la cabeza.

-En lo que intento conseguir que los chicos me digan quien esta chica tan especial, vamos a ver una presentación donde vemos a ANJell desde su debut hasta las primeras promociones de su próximo álbum _From Heaven_-

El video empezó a correr mientras los chicos veían atentamente la pantalla, de vez en cuando Park Sang Mi, hablaba con los chicos preguntando quien era la chica o haciendo comentarios acerca del video. Cuando termino las luces de la salita se encendieron dando lugar a la anfitriona a hablar de nuevo.

-¿Qué les pareció? ¿Un excelente trabajo?-

-Muy bueno, me recordó muchas cosas –dijo Shin Woo, quien había estado bastante callado los últimos quince minutos –Buenos recuerdos-

Ella sonrió complacida

-En el video vimos escenas del MV de la canción debut de Go Mi Nam, donde aparece Hwang Tae Kyung y recordé que hubieron rumores de un cambio en la relación del líder y la nueva adición al grupo durante todo este tiempo –dijo viendo a los chicos –En un principio se rumoreo que habían asperezas entre ustedes. Como ya lo aclararon, las cosas fueron solucionadas y por un largo tiempo se les vio muy amigos y a todos muy contentos. Incluso paso ese incidente donde Mi Nam salvo la vida de Tae Kyung –

-Sin embargo poco tiempo después su relación volvió a cambiar y las fans los veían distantes. Luego se volvió a dar un acercamiento, pero su relación ya no parece ser de la misma manera. ¿Qué fue lo que paso? –

-Bueno, quizá tuvo que ver directamente con el hecho de que Mi Nam no es la misma persona que debuto –

-¿Es eso cierto? –Pregunto a todos

-Así es –dijo Shin Woo y Jeremy asintió

-No soy la misma persona –dijo Mi Nam –Eso es un hecho –

-Tengo que preguntarlo, pues viendo el video inmediatamente salto a mi vista Yoo He Yi – dijo cambiando de posición a otra que encontró mas cómoda –Tu relación y rompimiento con ella fue más o menos en la misma época, ¿acaso tuvo ella que ver en su cambio de situación? Ahora recuerdo que hubieron rumores en los que se decía que Go Mi Nam estaba cortejándola poco después de su separación ¿Tal vez Mi Nam influyo en tu rompimiento con ella?–

HTK vio a sus compañeros que lo veían con confianza

-La verdad es que Mi Nam fue la causa indirecta de que empezara a salir con Yoo He Yi –hizo una pausa buscando las palabras correctas –Y en cierto modo también fue la razón de que terminara con ella. Es un poco complicado de entender –

Un generalizado _"¡Ohhhh!"_ se dejo escuchar entre el público, incluso la anfitriona tenía esa expresión en el rostro.

-Aunque la relación entre Hyung y yo no cambio por ella, fue a causa de otra persona –

-¿Quién?-pregunto extremadamente curiosa Sang Mi. El chico sonrió de lado.

-Alguien especial para todos –

-Creo que es el momento en que tenemos que cantar –interrumpió Shin Woo deliberadamente el interrogatorio. Park Sang Mi, hizo un pequeño cálculo y le dio la razón al bajista de la banda

Los chicos se pararon en el escenario y se presentaron

-Este es _In the other side of the history,_ el primer single de nuestro nuevo álbum _From Heaven_, nosotros somos ANJell, esperamos que les guste –dijo felizmente Jeremy

-¡Gansamida! –dijeron los cuatro al unisonó

Todas las chicas empezaron a gritar, mientras ellos se colocaban en sus lugares e iniciaba la canción.

Después de terminar y tras gritos de aceptación inicio una tonalidad tranquila

-Esta canción es _My Little Star_ –dijo Hwang Tae Kyung –una canción dedicada a alguien especial-

La canción empezó y las fans batían barritas brillantes al compas de lullaby de la canción. En el clímax muchas notaron que los ojos de HTK empezaron a humedecerse e inclusive se le escaparon un par de lágrimas.

Muchas chicas terminaron llorando ante la hermosa letra de la canción, que trataba sobre alguien que había llegado a su vida creando tal cambio que nunca quería que se fuera de su lado.

_**Mi pequeña estrella**_

_**Espero que cuando decidas seguir tu propio camino**_

_**Nunca dejes de brillar para mí, **_

_**Quien ha esperado una vida para tenerte en sus brazos**_

La ultima parte término de tocar a todas las personas presentes, después se supo que incluso los miembros del staff de Confessions Night lloraron tras el escenario.

Los chicos volvieron a la salita, donde Sang Mi se limpiaba las lágrimas

-Esa es la canción más hermosa que he escuchado –

-Muchas gracias –dijo HTK

-¿Nos dirás para quién la escribiste? –

-Su nombre es Byul –

-Debes quererla mucho –

-Por supuesto, estoy loco por ella. Es la persona más hermosa que he conocido –

-¡OMO! –Gritaron al unisonó la anfitriona y las fans – ¿Y ella lo sabe? ¿Es tu novia?-

Hwang Tae Kyung dio otra sonrisa de lado

-Espero que algún día lo entienda, pero no es mi novia –

-¿No? ¿Por qué no?–

-Es algo complicado de explicar-

-¿Y ustedes chicos la conocen? –todos asintieron -¿Que opinan de ella?-

-Es realmente bella –dijo Shin Woo

-Muy feliz y brillante –añadio Jeremy

-Simplemente encantadora –tercio Mi Nam

-¡OMO! ¡Ya queremos conocerla! ¡¿Verdad chicas?-todas las fans gritaron positivamente (aunque algunas con el corazón roto)

-¿Donde la conociste? –

-Bueno, eso también es difícil de explicar, pero te diré que la conocí hace casi más de un año –

-¡Wow, un año! –Dijo haciendo una mueca exagerada –Y hasta ahora nos enteramos –

-Y entonces hablando de amor, chicos ¿Alguna persona en especial? –pregunto tanto Mi Nam como Jeremy hicieron muecas negativas –Shin Woo ¿Aun sigues con esa chica? –

El sonrió

-No-

-¿Nada más?-

-No es un tema muy feliz –

-Oh ya veo, lo lamento… -

-¿De verdad no hay nadie chicos? –

-Solo nuestras fans –dijo encantadoramente Go Mi Nam haciendo que las chicas lanzaran gritos emocionados –Si hay alguien que quiera llenar mi corazón, estoy más que disponible –

Más gritos. Park Sang Mi levanto la mano emocionada, haciendo que todos rieran.

-¿Jeremy? –

-Mmmm… -dijo haciendo una mueca pensativa –Estoy esperando a la chica adecuada –

Un generalizado "_¡Owwwwww!"_ se escucho.

* * *

Hwang Tae Kyung abrió la puerta de la casa. Habían pequeñas luces brillando opacamente por todo el corredor y habitaciones aledañas. Se quito el saco en su camino a la habitación, dejándolo sobre una mesa que estaba en el descansillo de las escaleras, tuvo cuidado de no tirar nada. sonrió al ver un Post-It con una carita feliz pegado en la pantalla de la lámpara.

Empujo la puerta semi abierta con mucho cuidado, una serie de luces con forma de estrellas en colores azules, verdes, lilas, amarillas y blancas le dieron la bienvenida.

Se acerco a la pared más lejana y se agacho para ver a la persona que ocupaba la pequeña cuna. Ella le devolvió la mirada, mientras jugueteaba con sus pies. Tae Kyung estiro sus brazos para tomarla.

-¿Aun no estás dormida _mi_ _pequeña estrella_? –la bebe gorgoreo mientras él la levantaba colocándosela con la cabeza en el hombro, y sosteniendo sus espalda con una mano, mientras retenía sus piernas con la otra -¿Me viste hoy en la televisión? ¿Te gusto la canción que papá canto para ti? ¿Por eso esperaste despierta a que regresara para decírmelo? –

-¿Despertó? –dijo una somnolienta voz femenina tras él

-Sí, estaba despierta cuando vine –regreso a la bebe que ya volvía a quedarse dormida a la cuna –Vuelve a dormir Byul, deja descansar a mamá–

Go Mi Nyu, estaba recostada contra el marco de la puerta, el saco de Tae Kyung estaba en sus manos, el se acerco y le dio un beso en los labios.

-Vimos tu presentación. Ambas estábamos muy emocionadas –él la abrazo y recostó su cabeza en la curva de su cuello –Pero, dijiste que confesarían lo del debut de Oppa –

-Nos arrepentimos a medio camino –su voz salió opacada por la piel de Mi Nyu –Ven, vamos a dormir. Tengo mucho sueño –

-Mmm… Si –dijo ella con aprobación –Mañana descansaras todo el día –

-Sí, amor –ella rio suavemente y lo siguió a la habitación frente a la de la pequeña estrella

* * *

_**¡Hola! Este es mi primer You're Beautiful y mi primer One-Shot tambien XD ¡Que emocion! Espero les haya gustado :D**_

_**A que se les retorció el corazón cuando Hwang Tae Kyun hablaba de Byul, ¡¿Verdad? HaHaHaHa**_

_**Especialmente de mi corazón**_

_**La' Vete**_


End file.
